This invention relates to microscope eyepieces and more particularly, relates to an eyepiece having a magnification of substantially 10X, an apparent field of view of approximately 40.degree., eye relief equal to approximately 80 percent of the effective focal length and a minimum number of elements having configurations desirable to minimize production costs is advantageous.
It is an object of this invention to provide 10X eyepieces having elements of a configuration desirable for minimizing production costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive 10X eyepiece having good correction for the usual eyepiece aberrations of field curvature, distortion and lateral color.
It is still further an object of the present invention to correct pupil aberrations to reduce annoying shadows resulting from slight head movements to a minimum.